No One Needs to Know
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: AJ gets a text from Eve to meet at her hotel room.What happened that night is nothing like she imagined.
1. Chapter 1

There was something about Eve that AJ couldn't way she acted around her made AJ question she smiled every time she saw certain areas where Eve touched her.

One day in Tallahassee,Florida as AJ was just leaving the arena when her phone rings.

"Where are you?"

It's Eve

"Just leaving the arena."

"I need to talk to me in room 819."

"Why can't I talk to you on the phone?"

"It's better to tell you face to face."

"Okay.I'll be there in fifteen minutes."


	2. Chapter 2-I want you

Standing in front of the door that says 819, AJ knocks on the door and sees Eve stand in the doorway wearing jeans and a black shirt.

Going inside and sitting on a chair along with another chair and table sitting right next to the TV.

"I'm glad you came." Eve said with a shy smile closing the door

Seeing a sad look on her face as Eve sits down.

"Whats wrong?" asked AJ

"My boyfriend and I got into a huge fight. I dumped him and he took off with my car and I was wondering if I could go with you to Orlando?"

"Sure" respond AJ

Instantly Eve is happy with the response that she hugs AJ as she was hugging her AJ couldn't help but ask.

"Was the fight about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you have a thing for was the fight about me?"

Biting her lower lip Eve gets up from her chair and turns to AJ.

"He was suspicious that something was going on between me and you. I kept insisting nothing was going on but didn't believe right I have a thing for right I want you so bad that I can taste it."

AJ never had a thing for Eve herself or women in general looking at her string of bad relationships it made her feel that being in a relationship with Eve could give her the love she longed up from her chair and going to Eve and grabbing her hands and kissed her.

"I want you so bad that I can taste it too."

**Author's Note:Wrote half of the fanfic in a day.I'm still writing it so I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3- Maybe I Could One Up Him

Eve made the first move by kissing AJ again as she took her shirt and pushing her on the bed as she took off her black t-shirt. Climbing on top of her Eve unbuttons AJ's pants aggressively as she finally got a chance to taste AJ.

As her lips and tongue savor AJ as she saw AJ moan, coming to her face Eve unhooks her bra and jeans quickly leaves the room.

Pushing herself up off the bed AJ sees Eve come back with something strapped to her thighs turning on a lamp to see Eve with a strapon and a light purple dildo dangling between her thighs.

"My boyfriend was really bad in bed. Maybe I could one up him in this category." said Eve rubbing the tip of the penis as AJ turned around laying on her stomach. Gently thrusting very slowly AJ bites the pillow not to let out a scream. Nicely feeling her breast Eve kisses AJ's shoulder.

Thanks to her tiny frame AJ lays on her side lifting her leg up and placing it on Eve's shoulder as she continues thrusting in and out. Coming in for a kiss in the heat of passion AJ bites Eve's lower lip as she shoved her tongue in Eve's mouth.

Laying on her back Eve licks her lips in enjoyment as AJ rides her as she tilts her head back grunting.

"Ah, oh shit you fuck me so good." said AJ with her hair covering her face as Eve takes a feel of her breast and nibble and bites her nipple. Lifting both of AJ's legs and continues grinding AJ.

"You've been a bad girl" said Eve

"Mmmm why don't you spank me then." said AJ in a tired voice

Bending over Eve spanks AJ as she begins to enjoy the pain and pleasure as Eve goes to AJ's ear.

"It's your turn.

**Author's Note: I know I have a dirty mind. Feel free to comment and see if your one of them.**


	4. Chapter 4-Between Me & You

Chapter 4:Between Me & You

Taking off the strap-on Eve sits on the bed as AJ has trouble putting on the strap-on that she drops it on the floor.

"Come here, its okay we don't need that" said Eve as her fingers laced around AJ's fingers.

Stroking her leg Eve puts her mouth on AJ's ear that she trembles while holding AJ in her arms.

"Have you ever tried scissoring?" asked Eve

With Eve on the bottom and AJ on top flipping her hair as AJ was riding her in a slow pace as Eve clutches AJ as they begin spooning Eve makes circular motions with her hand around AJ's breast as AJ slowly falls asleep as Eve kisses her neck.

* * *

The next morning AJ and Eve were already dressed as they were ready to leave.

"Last night had me thinking we should add another person." said AJ

"Do you mean Kaitlyn? Would she be down into something like that?" said Eve

"Probably but there this girl name Brooke Tessmacher. Nice ass. The kind if girl I want to see naked."

Slipping into a white t-shirt Eve gets a look at AJ the morning after their night together. Having a third-party would seem like fun with all the possibilities.

"I don't see why not." replied Eve

As they were holding hands going back to the rental car driving back to AJ's apartment where things get intense.

"I'm not ready to officially tell people we're together." said AJ

"What do you mean?" asked Eve

"I'm worried about your ex-boyfriend and what he might do if he sees us together? What will he say?"

"Between me and you, no one needs to know" Eve said cupping AJ's face before sticking the key in intuition and driving off.

With her string of bad relationships AJ hoped this wouldn't be something she would regret. Looking into her eyes AJ gave Eve a shy smile as a sign of trust.

"Don't break my heart." said AJ to herself

Leaving the hotel room and onto the open road Eve hid her feelings that just like AJ, she too worried about her ex-boyfriend and what everyone think of her after the year she's had made her want to keep things between her and AJ on the downlow.


End file.
